Modern hearing instruments typically include a multi-function, momentary switch. The switch is used to change internal memory presets or to adjust volume of the hearing instrument. In general, a conventional momentary switch contains some type of actuator mechanism along with a switch cover. Disadvantages of these approaches include audible rattling during a manual shake test, tolerance issues due to manufacturing, and high cost. Other switches incorporating capacitive-touch or other touch-sensitive technologies have also been used. One drawback of touch-sensitive switches is that users may prefer a tactile switch.